cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayana Pesh
A drell, and a noted advocate for independent drell and the preservation of their cultures. I trusted Shepard before it was cool. Appearance Kayana has brown scales with red/orange highlights, in patterns of the Azack variety. Her eyes are rose pink, with dark brown inner lids. Early posting history The adopted child of Rabbas and Sanjin Bar, Kayana "Capice" Pesh was one of the board's resident sh*t disturbers. Reeling from an attack that left her an orphan, Kayana signed the Compact in hopes of learning how to fight the Reapers. However, that decision had more consequences than she ever expected, as she found herself moving in dangerous circles and dealing with the emotional fallout that accompanied her work. Dealing with Kayana during her first years on the board was generally quite simple. If you were dedicated to fighting the Reapers, and treated her fairly, she would like you. She had an intense dislike of separatist movements, and liked to pick fights with the more aggressive Sundowners (see: Solregit). She demonstrated a weakness for competitive, arrogant men, which may explain her entanglement with Diplomatic Immunity (Albert Lowell). She was not nearly as together as she acted. Biography Kayana was born on Omega, but her family moved to the independent drell colony of Hiddekel when she was quite young. She is one of very few drell who can claim to have grown up in a situation where their species was "the default". Her father was a fisherman, and her family had more children than money. Kayana had a talent for math, and was assigned to help Sanjin Challos build the colony's sensor grid. When the colony was attacked by the Drell Liberation Front, Kayana went to help Sanjin. As a result, she was not at home when a missile aimed at a neighbour destroyed her house and killed her family. Unable to remain in the place where her family died, Kayana moved to the Citadel with Sanjin and Rabbas. Trivia Despite his amoral, ultra-violent and ridiculous nature, Kayana has some appreciation for Tethys Reave of The Life Egregious: "We're such a small market that nobody bothers to make stuff for us, and drell productions never have this much budget. Reave is like every 'bad drell' stereotype turned up to 11, and it's even more hilariously awesome if you actually know something about pagan culture - I counted six references to the Epics of Halenzi in that action sequence, and that reveal! Even the hanar are missing the point of that reveal!" Threads of Note Back to the Citadel (Immigration Advice): Sanjin and Kayana return to the Citadel; Kayana's legal status is going to be iffy. Home Sweet Home: Albert Lowell invites the drell family over as they get settled in on the Citadel. More Parental Woe: Sanjin looks for help handling Kayana's behaviour, specifically, her fighting with hanar. This is the first appearance of a future boyfriend. Understand Me?: Kayana joins CDN. Tied in Knots and Emergency: Missing Child: During the GWO Crisis on the Citadel (see: Who Goes There?), Kayana was infected with a parasite. While it alleviated the worst of her depression, she eventually degenerated into paranoia, running away from home. Better Left Unseen: Caught sleeping with her boyfriend, Kayana handles herself with maturity and class (we lie). Hey, Albert!: Kayana asks Albert for Advice - discussion of both the GWO fallout and her romantic life. Can't Get Away With Anything: Kayana shouldn't be in this particular club. Asari Tea: An encounter with her future husband leaves her a bit lighter in the wallet. She swears to kick his ass if she ever sees him again. The Best Possible Offer: Should she join the Compact? Breaks Your Heart: An argument with Rabbas over her choice. Drell Is Beautiful: Confronting a supporter of the DLF (remembering that the DLF are responsible for her family's deaths). Stupid Drell Tricks: Training! Patriot Fallacy Game Announced! (Drell for Drell fangirling): Enthusing about a game based on a series of books she likes. Family Loyalty: At Sniper's Touch. So I Changed My Mind: Announcing to CDN that she's joining the Compact. Just Remember, You Asked For This: Kayana is off to meet her Compacter. Letters Home: Messages to Sanjin, Harrad and Laelix, and Albert. The Trainee Has Leave: A quick return to the Citadel. Time Off From Boot: While there, she makes sure to catch up with Harrad and family. Cupcakes and Tinfoil Hats: With all the weird stuff going on, Jeral contacts Kayana to ask after her various conspiracy theories. Some Things You Do For Money...: "An assassin confronts a con-man in the middle of the Citadel, and neither one of them can legally buy alcohol." Kayana and Hadas. Dear Gods, We Were Only Fifteen: Kayana and Hadas upgrade their relationship. A Relationship Question: Hadas is uncertain. That's Not My Name: At Sniper's Touch, Kayana introduces Hadas to shooting. Reaper War An Order For Husk Repellent: A private exchange with Hadas about her assassination work, which he can't accept. Citadel's Finest: Desperate times during the Cerberus coup. She Died: Kayana informs CDN that Sanjin didn't survive the Cerberus invasion. Let Me Entertain You: What does Albert want now? A secret is shared - and Kayana is delighted to conclude that Sicaria Perihelion is probably going to be arrested. Message to Rabbas. Post-War Girls Just Want To Have Fun: Having survived the battle at Earth, Kayana returns to the Citadel, in orbit - and to Sniper's Touch. Return of the Revenge of the CitadelTruth Conspiracy Nut: Kayana resurfaces on the new board. The Return: Hadas arrives back at the Citadel; Kayana is waiting for him. Finding Our Religion: With Hadas at a temple. An Exchange With Harrad: Mostly concerning the folk of Sniper's Touch. With Great Responsibility Comes Great Headache: Catching up with Harrad in person. A Protest With Pastries Clusterfrak: Kayana helps out the "Leaving the Ducts" charity. Sunrise: Kayana and Hadas visit Rakhana. The Mixed Front: Kayana helps Julian Snow with his gang problems. The Charity Dinner Open Thread: Attending the Official Leaving the Ducts Fundraising Dinner, along with her husbands. Blood Money: Meeting with VigilantVanguard(Sarah Thompson), discussing work, family and more. Do Synthetics Have Souls?: And do drell have souls? Kayana clashes with Quylid the Humble Hanar. A Day On The Town: Now Kayana encounters Quylid in person, and tries to get friendly with its compactee. Auld Lang Syne: The drell family and some alien friends greet a new year. I Wouldn't Want To Sit Next To Me On The Bus: Kayana learns the wartime fate of her home colony, and struggles with irrational feelings of responsibility. Promoted from "Intern" to "Flunky": Her internship over, Kayana is invited to stay on at the Thane Krios Memorial Foundation. An Offer You Can Refuse: Lowell asks her to join him on a diplomatic mission -- to the rachni. We Come In Peace: Making contact on rachni home soil. Pregnant: The board learns of Kayana's pregnancy. Too Many People In My Apartment: Friends and family everywhere. FoLA Inquiry: Talking baby names and Dwick antics with Lowell -- and the fact that CDN moderators are censoring anything to do with QOROQ. In Which The Other Finds A Radical Among Reformers: Laykalar the hanar needs assistance. Adders Underfoot: Laykalar and Kayana hunt their mini-assassin. Home Sweet Home: Home life with Hadas and the twins, as Kayana reflects on the Lhor case. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word: Kayana and Laykalar deal with the aftermath of their mission. Baby Issue: After Deadbeat (Prax) winds up with a drell baby, Afiyi Maos arranges to bring it to the Citadel. Having missed the initial crisis, Kayana now offers her assistance, and clashes politely with Haseri. Known to C-Sec: Kayana meets with officer Octis Kurius (csec octobuns) regarding the baby. Let's Dwell on the Drell: A new initiative to repatriate drell youth abandoned on the Citadel. Kayana winds up butting heads with Haseri, as is not uncommon. Like fluttering birds pushed from the nest...: Kayana and Laykalar bring the Lhor issue home. Octis Kurius makes an appearance. Category:Characters Category:Drell